Confusion
by bloodydarkwolf
Summary: a bit of a sequal to 'Hook Pan and Tinker' but could be on its own it doesnt really matter. i did this as a request. its not my best work but i tried. hope you enjoy it at least a little. critisism or compliments welcome


_**Bloody**_**:Ok this is sort of a sequel to my other Peter Pan fic 'Hook Pan and Tinker' but it can also stand alone so it really doesn't matter. I wrote this for Slim. Sorry it took s long but I was preoccupied. Hope you get this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or any of its characters just what I made up in my twisted little head. **

**Warnings : boyXboy and some cursing.**

_**Raphael: You have a sick mind.**_

_**Bloody: I know. Enjoy guys.**_

Peter sat on the edge of his fur bed and thought. What was this strange feeling? He had just escaped Captain Hook's clutches for the umpteenth time.

'That fucking bastard,' Pan thought to himself remembering the disgusting things that pirate had done to him. He shivered slightly. None of the lost boys knew what had happened since they were all asleep and he had told them an expertly spun tale that added to his greatness. He knew that what had happened should be bothering him more, but it didn't. He thought about it.

'Maybe I sorta liked it?' he thought. He shook his head quickly. "No that's not possible. I like Wendy, right?" he said out loud to no one in particular. He heard one of the boys above him.

"Hey Peter, you say something?" the boy called.

"Nope, nothing," he yelled back slightly embarrassed.

"Well why don't you come up and play hide and seek with us?" another boy called down.

"Um, no, I think I'll just fly around for a bit," he said.

"Betcha' he's goin' to Mermaid Lagoon," he heard one of the boys whisper and they all suppressed giggles.

'Sure,' Pan thought, 'I'm going to Mermaid Lagoon.' He walked up the stairs and out into the woods. The boys were gone now. 'Damn they're quick,' he thought. Tinker Bell was nowhere to be seen either, having flown away once hearing of Mermaid Lagoon. Pan saw a series of burnt leaves that marked her trail. He snickered and took off into the air, loving the feel of the wind on his face.

'Ahh,' he thought, 'just what I needed.' His bliss was interrupted when he heard a cannon fire. He flew to the side just in time to see a cannonball whiz past him.

"Ha! Missed me by a mile, Hook," he shouted down at the pirate ship below.

"Not for long, Pan!" the pirate growled, "Load the cannons!" the crew rushed to obey, firing off several cannonballs and the occasional kitchen appliance (much to Mr. Smee's dismay) trying to hit the young boy who easily dodged each one.

"Nope, try again," Pan said after catching a sandwich and commencing to take a good sized bite out of it.

"My lunch!" Mr. Smee shouted.

"Oh sorry, Smee," Pan called down, saluting with the sandwich, "Let me return it for ya." Pan zoomed towards the shit with such speed that he was little more than a green blur. He flew right over to Smee and shoved the sandwich into the little man's mouth. Smee coughed and sputtered until the large lump of bread and meat slid down his gullet.

"You 'pant' you…you devil Peter Pan 'pant' I'll 'pant' I'll have your head! 'gasp'," Mr. Smee managed to wheeze. Pan was too busy laughing to notice that he was about to see that he was about to run into Captain Hook until he had rammed head first into what seemed like a boney brick wall. He dropped to the ground and rubbed his head, looking up. He had to squint because of the sun, but he soon made out the form of Captain Hook who was glaring down at him. Pan's breath hitched and his hand refused to move to his dagger like he told it to. The Captain reached down and snatched Pan up by the neck of his shirt. Peter tried to struggle but it was no use as he was lifted into the air. The rest of the crew began to smirk.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, men," Hook sneered, "it's our little run away. Where have you been, Pan?" Peter didn't respond, but in pure terror he snatched out his dagger and plunged it into the grown man's arm. Hook howled in pain and dropped him. Pan lept into the air just before the crew could jump him and hovered high above the ship.

"You stay away from me, Hook, lest I feed the rest of you to the crocodile," Pan shouted down before zooming off.

"Get him! Get him!" he heard Hook shouting after him but he didn't look back for a second. He bee-lined (that expression makes no sense) straight to Mermaid Lagoon where Tinker Bell was playing more tricks on the poor mermaids. He chuckled.

"Hey, Tink," he whispered. The pixie turned and saw him. Her face remained emotionless. "Let's go back to the tree house, whatdoya say?" Immediately the pixies face brightened up and she darted past Pan in the direction of the tree house. Pan chuckled again and followed.

The End

_**Bloody**_**:Ok so it wasn't the best thing ever. In fact, I think it sucked, but I liked the idea. Sorry Slim, hope I didn't let you down too bad. I tried. I know you wanted a gay Peter Pan fic. Maybe if enough people want it I could add more on but here you go. I know I ended it sorta quick, but I was making it up as I went along so it's a little sloppy. Well hope whoever read it got some joy from it at least. If not, well, sorry.**

_**Raphael**_**: Please review or I shall bring eternal unpleasantness upon you.**

_**Bloody: **_**Damn it go away!**

_**Raphael: **_**Not unless they review.**

_**Bloody: **_**Fine. Like I said, I hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry if you think the stabbing scene was a bit much, it was what popped into my head. Sorry for the long AN. Bye. **


End file.
